Hey, Brother
by Myra109
Summary: This is a collection of one shots from various Disney shows, and it focuses on sibling bonding. The fandom include: Bunk'd, Stuck In The Middle, Gravity Falls, Liv And Maddie, Girl Meets World, Jessie, and Raven's Home, mostly AUs


_Hi. This story will be about tons of different Disney fandoms from Liv And Maddie to Gravity Falls to Bunk'd and more and will focus on sibling bonding._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Riley and Auggie (Girl Meets World)**

* * *

 _Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover._ –"Hey, Brother!" by Avicci

Auggie was sad. And lonely. And a little irritated.

When was the last time his sister had hung out with him? He had no idea because she was always so busy with her friends, Maya especially, that she had seemingly forgotten all about her little brother.

Auggie remembered the days when Riley was his best friend and he was her's. From the moment Auggie was born, Riley was his companion; they were connected at the hip… until Riley entered junior high. Riley met Maya and Farkle before Auggie was even born, but she always remembered to make time for her brother, despite having two other friends; Auggie didn't know why Lucas's presence affected his relationship with Riley so much. It's like Riley was getting pulled farther and farther away from Auggie, fading in the distance with each passing day.

Had she forgotten he even existed? Had she forgotten how close they used to be? Had she forgotten that Auggie had feelings and relied on his sister to be a constant in his life? Friends come and go, but siblings are forever… right? During recent times, it didn't seem that way.

Would they ever be as close as they used to be?

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Riley: age 8 (and three quarters); Auggie: age 8 months_

 _"Hey, Auggie!" Riley exclaimed as she walked inside after school._

 _Auggie gurgled and babbled, spouting off baby talk, as he smashed his blocks together, making an annoying and noisy sound each time the two pieces of wood connected._

 _Auggie was so excited to see his sister, and he knew crawling wouldn't get him to her as fast as he wanted, so he pushed himself off of the floor and onto his chubby feet. On shaky legs, he waddled towards his sister._

 _Auggie's first steps._

 _His father gasped as he watched his youngest child take his first steps and fall into Riley's arms before she lifted him high and watched him giggle in excitement._

 _Auggie loved his parents very much, but given the choice, he would go to his sister for comfort, for laughter, for hope because Riley was his constant, his star in the darkness of night, his bright smile in the darkness of life._

 _He didn't know what he would do if he lost her._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

 ***FLASHBACK 2***

 _Riley: age 9; Auggie: age 1 year old_

 _"How's my little brother?" Riley asked as she walked into Auggie's room._

 _Auggie pounded his pudgy little hands against his crib as he stood to peer over the bars at his older sister._

 _He lifted his hands skyward, reaching for Riley, wanting to receive a hug from one of his favorite people in the whole world._

 _"Ri… ley!" he babbled, and Riley's eyes lit up._

 _"Auggie, you just said your first word," she said as she lifted Auggie out of the crib. "I'm so proud of you, baby brother."_

 _Auggie gave her kiss on the cheek and giggled while she smiled._

 _"I love you, too, Auggie," she told him. "And I always will."_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

 ***FLASHBACK 3***

 _Riley: age 10; Auggie: age 2_

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Auggie! Happy birthday to you!" Riley sang as she rested a cupcake on the table._

 _"Thank you, Riley!" Auggie cheered before digging his fingers into the cupcake and splitting it in half. He handed one half to Riley._

 _"Thank you," she said as she accepted it while their parents smiled at the sweet scene._

 _Riley ruffled his curly hair. "Happy birthday, Auggie."_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

 ***FLASHBACK 4***

 _Riley: age 11; Auggie: age 3_

 _"Riley!" Auggie wailed._

 _"What is it?" Riley cried as she ran into the room, and she sighed when she saw the nasty scrape on Auggie's knee. "Aw, come on."_

 _Riley picked Auggie up and took him into the next room, where she sat him on the kitchen table and retrieved a small box of band aids from the cupboard._

 _Riley cleaned the cut and stuck the Band-Aid to the skin of her little brother's knee. She pressed a kiss to the band aid and smiled, comfortingly, at her sibling._

 _"Better?" she asked._

 _"Thank you, Riley," Auggie said, giving her a hug._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

 ***FLASHBACK 5***

 _Riley: age 12; Auggie: age 4_

 _"Is preschool scary?" Auggie asked as he shrugged on his small backpack._

 _Riley laughed. "No. It's fun. You'll see. You'll meet friends and play games and get juice boxes. Probably my favorite year of school."_

 _"What if the other kids don't like me?" Auggie questioned, nervously._

 _"Of course they'll like you. You're the most amazing person I know, and if they're mean to you, you tell me, and I'll put them in their place," Riley promised. "Ready?"_

 _Auggie nodded. "I think so. Will you stay with me when we get there? Just for a little while."_

 _Riley sighed. "Well, I have to get to school, too… unless…" she glanced at their parents._

 _"We'll let you play hooky in order to go to preschool with Auggie. Just this once, though," Topanga said._

 _"Yay!" Auggie shouted, embracing his parents and then hugging his sister._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

Shortly after Auggie entered Kindergarten, Riley started to grow distant. Several times, she wouldn't even give Auggie the time of day.

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _"Riley, can you play with me?" Auggie asked as he ran into the living room._

 _"Sorry, Auggie," she said, standing with one hand on the doorknob of the open front door. "I'm going to the mall with Maya."_

 _The door shut behind her._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

 ***FLASHBACK 2***

 _"Riley, you want to watch TV with me?" Auggie asked._

 _"Sorry, Auggie. I'm going to the movies with Maya, Lucas, and Farkle," she told him._

 _The front door once again closed behind her._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

 ***FLASHBACK 3***

 _"Riley, can we play Candyland?" Auggie asked his sister, holding up the box with the board game inside._

 _"Sorry, Auggie. I'm going over to Maya's," she said before leaving._

 _This time, it felt more like Riley was shutting the door in Auggie's face and not just shutting it behind her as she left._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Hey, Auggie, want to play Go Fish?" Riley asked as she walked into Auggie's room.

"Why don't you go ask your friends?" Auggie grumbled.

Riley frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since you reached junior high, I never see you," Auggie complained. "You're always out with Maya or Lucas or Farkle."

Riley pursed her lips. She'd never realized it, but Auggie was right. She couldn't remember the last time her and her brother had had a sibling day, just the two of them.

Older siblings often forget their little brothers and sisters as they get older; they swap out playing for the mall; they swap out cartoons for the movie theater; they swap out their siblings for boyfriends and girlfriends and friends their own age. In that moment, Riley realized that she had been guilty of that, and she promised to never leave her baby brother behind again.

"Auggie," Riley said, sitting beside him on his bed. "I'm so sorry. I'm getting older; there's no way around that. I'll make friends my own age; I'll have boyfriends; I'll always have Maya, Lucas, and Farkle, but no one in this entire world can replace you. Remember? Friends come and go, but siblings are forever."

Auggie nodded. "Promise you'll never forget about me again."

"Oh, Auggie," Riley chuckled. "I could never forget about you."

Auggie smiled. "I love you, Riley."

"I love you, too, little brother," Riley said, ruffling Auggie's hair. "What do you say we go play some Candyland and watch cartoons?"

"While we eat sugar?" Auggie said, hopefully.

"Of course!" Riley exclaimed. "Sugar is a must."

Auggie and Riley wandered down the hall and while Auggie flipped through the channels in search of cartoons, Riley's phone dinged, and she found a text from Maya.

 _Hey, Farkle, Lucas, and I are going to the mall. Want to come?_

Riley's nails clicked against the screen as she typed her reply.

 _No, thanks. I'm hanging out with my little brother today._

Riley powered off her phone and stuck it in her pocket before leaning against the foot of the couch, sitting on the floor while Auggie set up the board game Candyland on the coffee table.

It was about time Auggie and Riley had a fun sibling day.

 _Hey brother! There's an endless road to rediscover_. –"Hey, Brother!" by Avicci

* * *

 _Thanks for reading chapter 1. The next chapter will be about Liv And Maddie._


End file.
